La princesa perfecta, el príncipe también
by Django-Chan
Summary: Akane y Ranma están en el siglo XV ( más o menos) I se conocen de maneras propias a la época.
1. Chapter 1

Los personages no me pertecenen a mi, sino a Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro... Blablablá. :D

-Dile a mi niña que venga, porfavor.-  
-Si senyor Têndo, ahora mismo la voy a buscar.- Decia el soldado mientras salia de los aposentos de Soun.  
-¡Akane!-. Dijo en un susurro el soldado a la princesa, ¡En la otra punta del palacio tenia que estar!- El senyor te reclama.-

-¿Algun problema, papa?-.  
- Como ya te dije ,me temo que tienes que partir hoy, hijita mia.-  
-Me gustaria saber donde parto, por lo menos.-  
-Al palacio Saotome, ya que de aqui 3 semanas, en este palacio tendrá lugar la más importante de las batallas que he librado, contra el maestro de Happosai.- Con voz  
quebrada, hablaba Soun. Pues pequeñas lagrimas caian por sus ojos al imaginar-se caer en batalla, sin ver aun a su hija enamorada, feliz, y con un hombre que la quiera  
y la proteja como se mereze. Pero no era momento de tonterias, no ahora. Se secó las lagrimas rápido, lo sufiente para no ser visto por su hija, y le dijo:  
-Tranquila, se que Nodoka y Genma te cuidaran fabulosamente.-  
-Está bien, papa. Iré pero si me prometes que volveremos a vernos.-

A la mañana siguiente partió Akane, sola, disfrazada de una burlgar campesina, sobre un caballo negro, al que aun no habia puesto nombre. Unos soldados salieron de  
entre los matojos, cojieron a nuestra princesa en un samtiamén, ni gritos, ni golpes, ni ruido. Un secuestro aparentemente sigiloso. Todo perfecto, si no fuera por que  
Nodoka mandó a su hijo, Ranma, en busca de la princesa para que no hubieran imprevistos. Ranma lo vio todo.

-¡Jeez!¡Soltadla!.- Solo la potente voz de Ranma puso a temblar a los sirvientes de Happosai.  
No hicieron falta las palabras. Los soldados se habalanzaron sobre Ranma. Este esquivó cada uno de sus movimientos con notable facilidad, és mas, se diria que se  
divertia, ya que la cara de satisfacción de este al ver a unos contrincantes tan debiles, poniendo todo su esfuerzo y atención en él inutilmente le divertian. Una vez  
finalizado el juego, Ranma empezó a atacar. No pasaron mas de 30 segundos para que la mitad cayera bajo sus pies, inconcientes, y menos de 10 segundos hicieron falta  
para que los demás se largaran en un santiamén, con el rabo entre las piernas.

-¿Estás bien?¿Te hicieron daño?- La notable preocupación del muchacho hizo enrojecer a la princesa, que habia visto la escena, incrédula. Todos los movimientos del  
joven muchacho le pasaban como una pelicula en la cabeza, su agilidad, su cara, sus gestos, sus musculos... Akane movió la cabeza rapidamente, para alejar esos  
pensamientos que empezaban a apoderar-se de ella.  
-Sí, nada grave, gracias.-Aun cohibida estaba la princesa- Por cierto,eres...-  
-Ranma, Ranma Saotome. Supongo que seras la princesa Akane no?- Dicho esto le ofreció su mano a la princesa.  
-Muchas gracias, fuiste muy valiente ayudándome.- Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, tierna, dulce, y llena de un amor que Ranma no veía, aún.  
-¿Vamos?Se que debo ir al palacio Saotome, y supongo que tu serás el hijo de Genma, ¿verdad?- Otra vez esa fascinante sonrisa. Cojió de la mano al muchacho, y le guió  
hasta el caballo.  
-Esto... no te sigo.-  
-Que lento eres, ¡vamos! no pretenderas ir a pie,¿no?  
El joven se palideció.¡Era verdad! Habia salido de casa sin caballo, eso explica el que aun no habia legado y la princesa ya habia partido.  
Cohibído, le contó la verdad. Partió muy distraído y olvido su montura. Se disculpó por el retraso, y ofreció su mejor perfecta cara de idiota. Akane se rió sutilmente  
ante lo cohibido que se veía el chaval.  
-Venga sube.  
-¿Y tu?  
-Mira.  
Akane subió al caballo a lo amazona, con las 2 piernas por el mismo lado del caballo. Ranma se encontraba en la parte posterior del animal. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia  
adornaban el cielo, pero el sol se resistía a esconderse. Ranma y la princesa tubieron un agradable camino, debajo de una cortina de lluvia dorada.

Se que escribo fatal! Pero espero que lo que es la temática de la historia les guste. No se si no cuándo actualizaré, ni nada. Cuándo me apetezca, supongo. La mayoria  
serán one-shots, para no tener que relacionar todo. Será mas fácil para mi :P (Soy un vago)  
Espero que me indiquen los fallos, y si Leandro-sensei me da un consejo, lo parte. :DDD


	2. Chapter 2 - A la montaña

Los personages no me pertecenen a mi, sino a Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin nimo de lucro... Blablabl . :D

-Mmm... que ma ana m s bonita...- Dijo casi en un susurro Akane. Solo se habia levantado que ya empez a recordar lo ocurrido.

Al llegar del viaje, Ranma acompa a Akane, despu s de presentarla a su madre y su padre, a la que ser a su habitaci n. Ranma se ofreci a llevarle el equipaje y a ense arle el palacio. Lo mejor de todo fu cuando, ya casi al anochecer, Ranma entrenaba en la que era su sala favorita con su amigo Mousse. Este, solo podia defenderse a duras penas, era imposible contraatacar a Ranma. Akane lo obervaba, desde la entrada, sentada. Una vez Ranma dio por finalizado el entrenamiento practico, se depidi de Mousse con una sonrisa, y se dedic a hacer katas. Akane se quedo estupefacta. Las combinaciones de movimientos que realizaba Ranma eran impresionantes, ni su padre, ni el mejor de los soldados era capaz de hacer aquellos movimientos.  
- Impresionante Ranma!- Dicho esto Akane se hacerc al chico sorprendido que no se habia enterado de que estaba siendo observado ( Y vaya si lo estaba siendo!) por la princesa. El chico se enrojeci , pero que mucho, cuando Akane se acerc a l, con una toalla, y le sec el sudor de la cara. A Kodachi Tatewaki no le hizo tanta gracia. Tenia una malsana obsesi n con el chico de la trenza.

Una vez levantada de la cama, Akane coji un vestido de su equipaje y se visti . ( El vestido era el que lleva Akane en la pelicula Ni hao Ni concubina/ La isla de las mujeres, pero se me dan fatal las descripciones )  
-Seguro que a Ranma le encantar este vestido.- Dichas estas palabras, sali al comedor Saotome, donde Ranma siempre llegaba el ltimo. Akane lo ten a todo calculado. Quando los senyores Saotome ahuercaran el ala, ella se esperaria en el comedor, con la comida a punto para ella y Ranma. Una buena manera de empezar la ma ana, a solas, con "su chico". Media hora despu s una vez ahuecada el ala por parte de los due os del palacio Ranma lleg . Akane no se perdi ni uno solo de sus moviemientos, sus m sculos al bajar las escaleras, la cara de inocente que luc a l... Ranma bajaba las escaleras, ya despierto, con un muy masculino traje chino, con pantalones azules y camisa azul, con las mangas ligeramente arremangadas, y como cinturon, una cinta negra, ajustada, de la que salia un poco por los lados, dando un toque mas "guerrero". Akane lo devor con los ojos, sin mera discreci n.  
- Pasa algo?- Pregunta Ranma. El muy inocente no se entera de nada, pensaba Akane.  
- No!No. Buenos dias!- Le dice. Ranma no tard mucho en fijar-se en el cambio de ropa de Akane, ese vestido... Le quedaba genial! Mucho mejor que el de campesina, y eso que ya estaba guapa, con el de campesina. Ranma se estremeci , cosa que no paso por alto a Akane.  
- Te gusta mi vestido? Nada que comparar con lo de ahier, verdad?- Ranma no tubo tiempo de contestar.  
- Me queda bien?- Seguidamente, le dedic esa sonrisa tierna, suave, dulce, inocente; pero a la vez provocativa y seductora.  
-Porsupuesto... S . Te queda b-b-bien.- Ranma se atragantaba con sus palabras.  
- Y bien,- dice Akane cada vez mas animada- Donde me llevas hoy?  
- Donde que?-. -Si, hombre, no pretender s dejarme aqu todo el dia, verdad?-  
- Y donde quieres ir? Hoy yo quer a ir a la monta a, la m s alta de la provincia. Supongo que si quieres venir podemos ir hasta el pie de la monta a.-  
- Porqu tan cerca? No quieres subir?  
-Pues... Quieres ir arriba?-  
Ranma le di las indicaciones de d nde estaba la monta a, y ayud a Akane a preparar su equipaje.  
Apunto de partir, Akane le dijo a Ranma:  
- Te hace una carrera?  
No le di tiempo de contestar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Akane ya estaba a 100 metros de Ranma. Pero l no ten a miedo a los desafios.

Aqu el segundo capitulo ( que ya tenia hecho ).  



End file.
